More Than It Seems
by Sakichan12
Summary: Sonic was captured by Scratch a hunter and tamer. Now he has a new master. But who? also how managed Eggman to make his dream come true? Pairings: Shadow x Sonic, I'm pretty bad at summaries xD
1. New Master

Hello!

This is my first story so please go easy on me xD

Ehm .. I hope I can keep the characters xD

now ... enjoy ;D

**XxX**

**Chapter 1: New Master**

The blue hedgehoge growled as his legs were chained. He hated this feeling. This feeling of being captured with no escape. All he wanted to do was a nightwalk. But this was just his luck.

Two big black cats hold him down and the third wrapped the chain aroung his legs. Triplets he guessed.

Suddenly a dog in a black coat appeared. His fur was brown and his eyes were pure black. He looked down at Sonic and smiled.

"What have we there? A little hedgehog. Blue fur, green eyes. Sonic, I guess?" he kneeled down und held Sonics head up. Sonic growled again. He hated this dog just by looking at him.

"My name is Scratch. I'm a hunter and a tamer. Eggman hired me."

_Surprise, Surprise_. Sonic thought and rolled his eyes.

"You look fine, even though you're chained. How is it? We work together and you will not injure yourself?"

_Yeah, and hell will freeze._

Suddenly a fist appeared right on his face. Confused and dizzy Sonic looked at Scratch who suddenly looked bored.

"Then you will be punished."

The blue's feelings were mixed. He wanted to fight and wash that stupid smile from that face but he couldn't. Fear mixed with hatred. He tried to free his legs but it didn't work and hurt like hell. Next he tried to free his fists but three hands hold them on his back.

_Fuck_

Scratch pulled something out his coat. It looked like a stone but in green and it smelled like cough candy (you know what I mean?)

With his left hand he forced Sonic's mouth to open and with the other hand he put that stone in.

"Swallow or you will die" he said, closed sonic's mouth and hold his nose, so that he couldn't breath.

The hedgehoge tried everything he could, but he couldn't breath and that thing was just disgusting. He swallowed it and Scratch let him go.

"Good boy."

"S-Screw you" Sonic panted. "w-what the hell .. was that?"

"Nothing, just pressed drugs" he replied.

_W-What?_

"Don't worry, Sonic. You'll feel it soon."

Somehow he didn't like how that sounded.

...

"Nine ... ten" Scratch counted.

The world turned upside down. Sonic's head rotated and he wanted to sleep. His eyes wanted to close but he fought against that feeling.

"Don't worry, Sonic. Don't worry."

Someone pulled the plug and everything turned black.

XxXxXxXxXx

_I'm so going to cut his throat and spill his blood over the floor. Even that robots won't stop me._

Shadow listened to Eggmans speech. It was really annoying.

Somehow Eggman got his hands on something really powerful and the first time in his entire life he was able to control it and use it. Nobody knew what exactly that was – those who tried to find out cuddled now with some robots (how cute!).

Those who were against the big egg-lord were imprisoned. But Shadow didn't want to believe that. He thought about Sonic and what had happened to him. Nobody heard anything from him this entire week since eggman's dream came true. Shadow always imagined that Sonic would just jump trough the window inside and beat the crap out of eggman. But nothing happened. Unlikely for that blue hedgehoge.

"... now! The auction will begin" eggman shouted through the microfone and gave it to a dog. A big dark dog. Shadow knew him. That dog was known as Scratch and Eggmans best friend. He just appeared from nowhere.

Everything went silent, the lights turned down, just the stage was bright.

Scratch smiled. For Shadow he looked like one of those dark agent you see in movies. Not in a good way but in a boring and sluggish way.

Three cats brought a gray, female cat on the stage. That gray cat didn't look too well, more like a mindless robot. Shadow listened with one ear and looked at that cat wondering _what _auction that was.

They showed everything. The tale, the ears, the breast and even a really private place.

Scratch sounded slightly bored "She's a virgin and can be used as whatever you like. A cheap price for something so beautiful. First offer please!"

In the back of the room some people shouted a price but was immediately overbid by another. It lasted only a few minutes then that cat was sold to a monkey.

_Disgusting. Horny perverts!_

One after another was brought on stage and sold. Females and Males.

Just as Shadow wanted to leave, Scratch smiled again.

"Now our best piece!" He shouted proud. And the triplets brought that _best piece _on stage.

Shadow growled slightly. He thought his eyes would fall out his head. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't.

A blue hedgehoge was brought, looking similiar to Sonic. No, it was him but he didn't look too good.

_They gave him drugs? How low can they sink?_

Everyone gasped at the sight. No one could believe it. No one, not even Egg-lord himself.

"Yea!" Scratch laughed loud. "it's our so-called 'Hero' Sonic the Hedgehoge himself. We need a strong master and you know what? He's free to the one who can tame him!"

Another gasp. Shadow stared, blinked and stared again.

_How the hell .._

"Now! Who wants to take him?" Scratch smiled dark.

Silence. Nobody wanted to keep that wild animal and Scratch knew that. He expected this and already prepared a room for himself.

"I want him" Shadow shouted unexpected.

Scratch stared at the red and black hedgehoge. "W-What?" he asked confused.

"I said, I want him" Shadow replied. His red eyes glared at that dog who shrank immediately. He looked paler than normal but forced himself to smile.

"O-okay. The blue has a new Master! What's your name?"

"That's none of your concern. Bring him to my room and I'll take care of him." It sounded like ice. Sharp and cold.

Scratch nodded and turned around. He felt like someone stabbed him in the eye.

"You heard him!" He commanded the triplets. "Take the blue to the red's room. Ask Dr. Eggman where it is."

Shadow disappeared already.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Whoo ö.ö

ready ö.ö

I'm trying hard to get better ;D

and it's really short ... ö.ö

Next Chapter will be up soon,

see ya~


	2. The Current Situation

Hola xD

Update ;D

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 2**: **The ****Current Situation**

The room in which Sonic was chained again was empty. Nothing showed that someone lived there. A wardrobe, a desk and a bed was everything. Sonic laid on the bed, his hands bound over his head an his legs spread. Strong chaines were everything that hold him there.

As the blue hedgehoge woke up, he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that went trough his mind was that someone kicked his head. It hurt like hell! His wrists as well. He looked at his legs.

"What the..." he muttered and blushed immediately.

This pose was really too much, so he tried to free himself. But to move even the slighest bit hurt. Sonic sighed, then looked around. This room was really empty. Not his taste.

Suddenly the door opened and Sonic couldn't do anything but gasp. That really was a surprise. Shadow didn't look to happy, more like he wanted to kill something. He looked up, slowly and stared at Sonic who still was speechless.

A long time there was silence but Sonic got his breath back.

"What are ya doing here, Shads?" he asked happy but suspicious. "And where are we?"

The dark hedgehoge didn't replie and walked over to Sonic. He looked deep in thoughts but what thoughts Sonic couldn't say. Shadow gazed at Sonic then looked at the chains from his legs to the bedside, the same on his hands. (Actually Sonic noticed that Shadow looked at different parts too... ) Somehow the blue began to feel uneasy. Shadow's gaze, the silence and the fact that he was chained to a bed did the rest.

"What is it?" he shouted.

Shadow looked up again, still silent.

"Come on, say something!"

"You seem to have no clue in which position you are" Shadow replied. It didn't sound angry or something like that, rather .. bored.

"Then explain it already to me" Sonic asked.

Shadow sighed then sat down on the desk chair. Sonic stared at him a while, he hoped that Shadow would unleash him. But nothing happened.

"What do you want to know?" Shadow asked.

"Um ... could you .. unleash me first .. please?"

"No."

The blue didn't to anything. He _couldn't_ do anything. But his mind was full of questions that he wanted ask. Well, the first thing he wanted was to being unleashed. Second, he wanted to know what the hell happened and what the fuck the ultimate Lifeform did here.

He breathe in and tried to relax.

"Okay .. why not?" Sonic asked and looked in a challening manner at his counterpart.

"Too many risks" Shadow replied.

Now Sonic was sure, he was annoyed by Shadow. Couldn't he speak a goddamn sentence? And what the hell did that mean?

"Then where the hell am I and what the fuck happened? In more than one sentence please!"

Shadow looked straight in Sonic's eyes when he spoke "You're in a castle, in my room. Scratch catched you someway and brought you to an auction. He said he wanted to give you away as a present for the one who can tame you but somehow I believe he wanted you for himself. However they chained you because they don't want any risks here."

Sonic was a little confused. In a castle? In _Shadow's_ room of all people? But he was also glad because he could had also end up with someone completely insane. He knew Shadow (a bit ..).

"In a castle? Whom?"

"Eggman. He managed to end up as a somewhat king of the world."

"WHAT? No way! That can't be .. I mean .. How?" Sonic was completely surprised and also a bit worried about Shadow's brain. Well, Eggman and king? That couldn't be. Right?

"Don't know. No one knows. But he did it within three days and how it looks with Scratch's help." Shadow didn't sound any concerned. His voice was neutral and completely objective.

"Three days?" Sonic remembered that only two days before he was captured he fought with another big egg-robot. So Eggman must have found something in these days.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Don't know. Scratch brought you here yesterday morning. In my room you're now twenty minutes."

"That drug worked pretty good .." Sonic muttered. The ultimate Lifeform heard that but decided not to comment it.

"Next question: What has all of this to do with you? I mean, you said this is your room but why am I chained to your bed .. like this .." Again that tingling feeling approached his cheeks and stained them red. He didn't want to but couldn't help.

"No one wanted to tame you. Everyone know the Hero of Mobius. A wild hedgehoge like you is too dangerous for them. So, I took you."

"But why? I thought you said you don't want me as a friend?" The blue hedgehoge offered but Shadow declined the offer. So it remained as a rivalry.

"That's none of your concern, faker" Shadow answered. It sounded sharp and more like 'If you ask any more, I'm going to kill you'.

Actually Sonic wanted to ask more. He wasn't scared (really!) but the current situation was just bad. Chained he couldn't do anything. Eggman now is a king (Still he didn't want to believe it but it somehow didn't sound like a joke).

Suddenly the door flew open with Scratch as intruder. He smiled slightly.

"Hello, how is your slave doing?" he giggled.

Sonic growled. He didn't want to see that dog so fast again. Normally nothing was to fast for Sonic the Hedgehoge but to see that face .. not good. And did he hear right? Slave?

He looked at Shadow who looked like he was about to murder some dog.

"Go away" the dark hedgehoge said it slowly but the anger was clearly heard. Scratch grinned. He loved to annoy people, obviously.

"Hey, I gave him to you, so shouldn't you thank me?"

"Only if you want to be a hotdog. Now, disappear."

Sonic couldn't say what it was but Scratch immediately backed off. He almost ran out the room and closed the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Sonic asked. "and why did he call me slave."

"They think of you as my slave because it was a slave auction a really bad one."

Sonic didn't understand. "What do you mean with 'bad one'?"

A hint of a smile appeared on Shadow's face. "Say Sonic, are you really a virgin?"

_W-W-W-What?_

Sonic's face was set on fire. He felt like a tomato.

"I-I-I'm not supposed to answer this, right?" he stammered.

"Right. Don't worry, it was just to make you understand. I won't do anything."

Sonic didn't know if he should calm down or scream. Like he would Shadow ever do anything. Never! Something like that .. He shuddered.

"Then, could you unleash me?"

Shadow stared a moment at Sonic. Then nodded.

"But you're not allowed to leave this room and when someone comes you'll be chained again."

"What but I need-" Sonic was cut off. This Look that Shadow gave him told everything. He grinded his teeth.

"Fine."

The ultimate Lifeform did as told and unleashed him. Sonic moved smiling. It still hurt but it was better then not to. He stretched himself. Altough he would prefer to run a round, he agreed to stay.

"Everyone in this castle think I would tame you, so stay quiet and whatever you do noone is supposed to see you, get it?"

"Fine, Shads. But don't think I will act as a slave."

Shadow rolled his eyes. He never thought that way of Sonic, altough he had some _things_ in mind after the auction.

The blue hedgehoge suddenly went silent. He was deep in thoughts. Everything could have been much worse but .. what happened to the others? Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy ...

If something happened he knew he must save them. He would.

"Say Shads, what do you know about my friends? Do you know if something happened?" he asked. He tried to imagine Knuckles as a slave but couldn't. The red Echidna would never let something like that happen, he's just too explosive.

The dark hedgehoge looked a short while at Sonic then answered "I don't know anything."

Sonic nodded a bit sad, but he never expected Shadow to know anything.

"What now?" the blue asked. "I'm not allowed to leave this room that means I'm not allowed to run outside to take a look at anything. What the hell should I do? It's boring."

"If you want so bad, I can chain you again."

"I never said anything" Sonic answered innocent. He took a little walk in the room. From one wall to another and back. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to run faster and further than anyone. This room was too small for that.

Shadow stared at the blue all the time but was deep in thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Knuckles hissed at the thought.

"Ridiculous! Something like that would never happen!" he shouted angry.

"We saw it with our own two eyes! You too!" Tails answered looking on four big screens. He made little, flying cameras with them he could look at everything he wanted. They recorded something interesting. Sonic captured by a dog and brought to egg-castle. Eggman was king. Ridiculous but the truth.

Amy sat on a chair starring at the screen. Yesterday morning Sonic was brought there. Sadly his cameras couldn't go inside that castle. It was too dangerous, he needed to make smaller ones.

The rose hedgehoge cried. "My poor Sonic. Please, be alright, please!" She sobbed loud.

Tails tried to calm her down "It's alright! It's Sonic after all. I'm sure he's okay."

Knuckles nodded with crossed arms. He was angry. This current situation was more than ridiculous. Unbelievable. Eggman! King! Two things that would never match.

The only good thing was that Tails somehow got his hands on one of Eggmans old basis. Now there were here and not just them. The Chaotix, , Cream and many more were also there. And (of course) the beloved master emerald. Knuckles brought it here when the robots came. Tails predicted this somehow as Sonic disappeared and saved as much people as he could. Good thing that Eggman's basis are large.

"What should we do now?" Tails asked the red Echidna.

Knuckles grinded his teeth as he the situation. What could they possibly do? To attack the castle was definitely not a good idea. Only a bunch of them could fight. But they needed a plan.

His thoughts went off to Sonic. Actually he would never admit it, but he was worried about the blue hedgehoge. He hoped that Sonic could save himself.

**XxXxXxXx**

Aww~

Shadow's just shy isn't he? XD

What do you think about this Chapter?

It's a bit longer but still short ö.ö

It looks so long on my pc ö.ö

nya ...

Next update will up soon~ ;D (I hope xD)

Bye, Bye xD


End file.
